Forum:2007-11-08. Vote For The Greatest Moments In Nicktoons History, by Cuddlegirly1
Cuddlegirly1, 11/8/2007 2:16 AM :Nickeldoeon will counting down voters favorite Nicktoon moments every night and all weekend long during Nickelodeon's Superstuffed Weekend, November 22-25. There are 3 Hey Arnold! moments to vote for. I voted for all of them. Who knows, maybe if they get enough votes, they play them! Tune in to find out! http://www.nick.com/turbonick/index.jhtml?evthubid=2 -Christy M ---- Mokichan_8000, 11/12/2007 5:19 AM :Am I the only one who can't see this list? ---- Cool, 11/12/2007 1:32 PM :I couldn't either. ---- Sent: 11/12/2007 9:56 PM :This message has been deleted by the author. ---- Cuddlegirly1, 11/17/2007 1:35 AM :It works for me. Maybe it's your guy's computers. -Christy M ---- Mokichan_8000, 11/17/2007 10:08 PM :Well, Steve and I both live in Canada, and since Nickelodeon is a U.S.-based network, perhaps the site won't allow non-residents to even view the voting page? Whatever the reason, could someone please make a list of moments being voted upon, or give a screenshot or SOMETHING, so we can at least join in on this potentially heated debate? Personally, I think the top ten list should be comprised of Ren & Stimpy, Rocko's Modern Life, Doug, Hey Arnold , and old-school Rugrats (that is, before "All Grown Up", before Dill, before the first movie, and before the babies started saying stupid words like "diapie"). ---- genaminna, 11/18/2007 5:39 AM :It worked for me... and it let me vote, too. *lives in the US* ---- Lilchamor, 11/23/2007 12:36 AM :It's kind of disappointing...they play all the moments, but they only last about a second and a half, and they play them between commercials. Oh well, better than nothing. ---- Mokichan_8000, 11/23/2007 6:19 AM :Which moments have they shown so far? ---- Cuddlegirly1, 11/24/2007 5:52 AM :I just heard that Hey Arnold! came in at #89 with Helga Blabs It All, playing the clip of her on the phone! And they played Downtown as Fruits/Eugene's Bike yesterday morning. -Christy M ---- Mokichan_8000, 11/26/2007 8:51 PM :So, I finally found the list - here's the verdict (disregard the bold writing; apparently the person who posted this was a Jimmy Neutron fan). My comments will be in red: 100. The Wild Thornberrys - "Forget Me Not" 99. The Wild Thornberrys - "Flight of the Donnie" 98. The Wild Thornberrys - "Cheetahs Never Prosper" 97. As Told By Ginger - "Gym Confidential" 96. Ren & Stimpy - "Son of Stimpy" (Bullsh*t - this should've been ranked a LOT higher) 95. As Told By Ginger - "Stealing First" 94. The X's - "A Truman Scorned" 93. Rugrats - "Chuckie vs. the Potty" 92. ChalkZone - "Pumpkin Love" 91. El Tigre - "Night of the Living Guacamole" 90. El Tigre - "Zebra Donkey" 89. Hey Arnold! - "Helga Blabs It All" 88. The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron, Boy Genius- "Normal Boy" 87. The X's - "Three Days of the Coin Op" 86. My Life as a Teenage Robot - "Killgore" 85. Rocko's Modern Life - "Clean Living" 84. Ren & Stimpy - "Space Madness" 83. The X's - "Mock Tutors" 82. The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron, Boy Genius- "Monster Hunt" 81. All Grown Up - "Lucky 13" 80. The Fairly OddParents - "Chin Up" November 23, 2007 (79-55) 79. Back at the Barnyard - "Cow's Best Friend" 78. Ren & Stimpy - "Stimpy's Invention" (Happy Happy Joy Joy song) (refer to above comment on "Son of Stimpy") 77. Ren & Stimpy - "The Log Song" (refer to "Son of Stimpy) 76. The Angry Beavers - "Beach Beavers A Go Go" 75. Hey Arnold! - "Full Moon" 74. Doug - "Doug Can't Dance" 73. The Angry Beavers - "Muscular Beaver" 72. The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron, Boy Genius- "Sheen's Brain" 71. The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron, Boy Genius- "The N Men" 70. Rugrats - "Susie vs. Angelica" 69. Tak and the Power of Juju - "Woodiefest" 68. Rocket Power - "Cinco de Twisto" 67. Rocko's Modern Life - "Wallaby on Wheels" 66. El Tigre - "The Mustache Kid" 65. El Tigre - "Miracle City Undercover" 64. The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron, Boy Genius- "Beach Party Mummy" 63. Invader ZIM - "Attack of the Saucer Morons" 62. Rocket Power - "Enter the Hawk Trix" 61. Kablam! - "Prometheus and Bob" 60. The Fairly OddParents - "A Wish Too Far" 59. Rugrats - "Passover Special" 58. Rugrats - "Naked Tommy" 57. Catscratch - "A Wooly Adventure" 56. Danny Phantom - "Fright Night" 55. The Fairly OddParents - "Most Wanted Wish" November 24, 2007 (54-26) 54. Hey Arnold! - "Married" 53. Aaahh!!! Real Monsters - "The Switching Hour" 52. Rugrats - "Angelica Orders Out" 51. The Fairly OddParents - "Vicky Loses Her Icky" 50. My Life as a Teenage Robot - "Party Machine" 49. Tak and the Power of Juju - "The Beast" 48. SpongeBob SquarePants - "SpongeBob B.C." 47. The Fairly OddParents - "Presto Change-O" 46. SpongeBob SquarePants - "Tea at the Treedome" 45. SpongeBob SquarePants - "Pressure" 44. The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron, Boy Genius- "Operation: Rescue Jet Fusion" 43. Catscratch - "Zombie Party" 42. SpongeBob SquarePants - "Plankton" 41. The Fairly OddParents - "Chip Off the Old Chip" 40. My Life as a Teenage Robot - "Fashion Victim" 39. CatDog - "CatDog's End" 38. The Fairly OddParents - "Timvisible" 37. ChalkZone - "Skrawl" 36. Invader ZIM - "The Nightmare Begins" 35. Rocko's Modern Life - "Ed Good, Rocko Bad" 34. Danny Phantom - "Fanning the Flames" 33. The Fairly OddParents - "The Boy Who Would Be Queen" 32. The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron, Boy Genius- "Stranded" 31. Rugrats/All Grown Up - "All Growed Up" 30. Kablam! - "Action League Now" 29. SpongeBob SquarePants - "Help Wanted" 28. Avatar - "The Seige of the North (Part 2)" 27. Ren & Stimpy - "Powdered Toast Man" 26. Invader ZIM - "The Nightmare Begins" (The Doom Song) November 25, 2007 (25-1) 25. Catscratch - "Scaredy Cat" 24. Avatar - "The Boy in the Iceberg" 23. The Adventures of Jimmy Jimmy Neutron, Boy Genius - "My Big Fat Spy Wedding" 22. The Fairly OddParents - "Action Packed" 21. The Fairly OddParents - "The Same Game" 20. The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron, Boy Genius - "Love Potion #976/J" 19. Back at the Barnyard - "Cowman and Ratboy" 18. The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron, Boy Genius - "Crouching Jimmy, Hidden Sheen" 17. SpongeBob SquarePants - "Help Wanted" (SpongeBob "working out" by lifting two stuffed bears) 16. The Fairly OddParents - "Timmy the Barbarian" 15. Avatar - "The Blue Spirit" 14. The Fairly OddParents - "The Good Ol' Days" 13. SpongeBob SquarePants - "Suds" 12. Avatar - "The Blind Bandit" 11. El Tigre - "La Tigressa" 10. Danny Phantom - "The Ultimate Enemy" 9. SpongeBob SquarePants - "Hooky" 8. SpongeBob SquarePants - "Big Pink Loser" 7. Avatar - "The Seige of the North (Part 2)" (Katara vs. Zuko) 6. SpongeBob SquarePants - "Ripped Pants" 5. SpongeBob SquarePants - "Your Shoe's Untied" 4. SpongeBob SquarePants - "F.U.N." 3. SpongeBob SquarePants - "Bubblestand" 2. SpongeBob SquarePants - "Dying for Pie" 1. SpongeBob SquarePants - "Band Geeks" Okay, so here are MY thoughts on this list: 1) WHY IS THE TOP 5 ALL SPONGEBOB??!! I guess it's painfully obvious that Spongebob's the official mascot of Nickelodeon, not unlike Mario's the poster boy for Nintendo and Sonic for Sega. 2) So now there's no denying it: Kablam is Nick's first variety-show nicktoon, Jimmy Neutron is Nick's first CGI nicktoon, and Avatar is Nick's first pseudo-anime-nicktoon. But boy, is my face red "The Brothers Flubb" isn't on the list at all, so I guess it doesn't qualify. 3) Not NEARLY enough Angry Beavers. 4) I like how the majority of Rugrats moments were of the older seasons; that surprised me. 5) Not NEARLY enough Doug. 6) Not NEARLY enough Hey Arnold, and not all the ones that were on the list deserved to be there (Full Moon??!!) 7) The lack/mistreatment of Ren and Stimpy and Rocko's Modern Life in the list makes me ill. HOW THE HELL DO YOU RANK 'HAPPY HAPPY JOY JOY' AT 78? 8) Too much new crap. 9) Too much new crap. 10) Too much new crap. (Bitter much?) What a god-awful list. The only thing I will say is that "Band Geeks" PROBABLY deserves the spot. It IS arguably the best Spongebob episode; I just don't see why it had to usurp 80% of the top 10. Your thoughts, please. ---- mou224, 11/26/2007 10:55 PM :I agree, too much new crap ---- dubistestupido, 11/27/2007 6:51 AM :yeah, comparing 20 spongeboob moments to every other series' 4-5 votable options nick's idea of fair ---- Flank17, 11/28/2007 8:31 AM :Whole thing is just bogus. They kick out good shows and promote what they want to show. ---- Cool, 11/29/2007 12:42 AM :Lol wow, Nick just continues to dish out the suck. Way oto much new crap but what else would you expect - the older toons almost never get played anymore and that generation of kids, like myself, have long since moved on from Nick...unlike myself as I still watch cartoons. I didn't even see Doug in there - I guess no one cares about some TV show that aired all the way back in 1991. Spongebob, man o man. Its good in small amounts, but it seems kids still love that yellow kitchen accessory. I remember when the Rugrats were king for Nick's mascot. My how times have changed in ten years. Yeah, 'Full Moon' is a shit episode. What about the Thanksgiving episode or 'Parents Day'? It's clear to see Hey Arnold! is a show that's more saficiated than the average Nicktoon, and only a select few would ever really pick up on its type of humor and characters. Cut off the wacky and filler type episodes, and it leaves you with some of the best episodes that ever came out of Nickeloden, perhaps in TV animation, period. Perhaps Nick looks down upon Ren and Rocko because of all its adult overtones? And yet - these cartoons over ten years later are still fresh to watch, as you catch all the things you never saw the first time around. My solution? Top 100 Classic Nicktoons Moments 1991-1998. Before the Sponge came to town. And everything that came after a Top 100 for the 1999-2007. But perhaps anything from 2007 should be excuded as its too new. Stephen ---- BBethel66, 12/24/2007 3:06 AM :This survey is bullcrap for the most part. There were plenty of great choices from Rocko and Doug that weren't even selected in the vote. How is it that two of the greatest Ren & Stimpy moments (#77, 78, 84 and 96) were ranked below crap like Rocket Power (#62 and 68)? None of the Klasky-Csupo cartoons, except for All Grown Up, make the top part of the list. I would've put the Classic Rugrats and AAAHH!!! Real Monsters higher, but KC did jump the shark after a while. As for Hey Arnold!, none of the choices for it were merit-worthy to me. Not a single choice from Season 1. SpongeBob making 8 (Wow!) of the Top 10 doesn't surprise me that much. It's still the only decent thing airing on Nickelodeon.